Alone
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: For bbraeweek on Tumblr. Day 2: Alone - As long as they had each other they would never be alone. A short oneshot.


**Alone**

He paused and sat upon a low resting boulder, wiping a bead of sweat from his dust caked brow. His face had been hardened by time but he still retained a dignified charm. His boots were brown with dirt and dust from many journeys and resembled the dry and barren landscape. A hot breeze blew and caused him to choke and his nose to tingle with a possible sneeze. He grabbed his canteen and indulged in a good gulp. After his moment of relief from the environment he stood back up, stretched his back, and looked around. It was a dreary sight, devoid of vegetation or any life. The sky was amber and the terrain copper. He was the greenest object for a hundred miles, of that he was sure. And stretching for as far as the eye could see was a chasm in the land, created many years before when the earth had shifted.

He heard footsteps and spotted her walking towards him. She too was weatherworn from the many ages she'd passed through but her grace and beauty remained, as it always would. She made it to his side and removed her hood that was dusty and bronzed. He offered her the canteen which she gladly drained. With her lips no longer dried she leaned up and kissed him. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah, I guess so," he sighed. "We need more water and I'm dying to eat something fresh. Dried veggies and fruits really aren't satisfying."

"Let's head south. I'm in the mood to set up somewhere tropical for a while. I can't wait to get out of this dry, dirty heat."

"You don't feel sorry about leaving? I mean, doesn't this place mean anything to you?"

She could hear the sadness in his voice and it touched her heart. She rubbed his arm and said, "Of course it has meaning for me. But this isn't our home anymore. And it hasn't been for many years."

He knew she was right but it still hurt. It had been hundreds of years since this land had been known as Jump City and now only archeologists could identify what had once been. So many natural and unnatural disasters had stricken the land over time that it had been reduced to nothing more than a dry dead wasteland.

"I still can't believe this is where we used to live."

"I know. My heart aches whenever we're here. Why do you insist we come back here all the time?"

"I don't call every ten years all the time."

"Time is relative for us, Gar."

He chuckled at that. Time was indeed a unique idea for the two of them, though they hadn't known this during their young lives. He had discovered that his altered DNA was able to regenerate cells and keep his body fit, healthy, and aging at a miniscule rate. He attributed this to his genetics being connected to animals, namely jellyfish, that were known for replenishing their cells indefinitely. Whatever the reason, he seemed to have stopped aging when he'd hit his mid-thirties and it wasn't until he was nearing fifty that he realized something was amiss. As for Raven, her demonic heritage had always assured her a long life cycle, though she had believed that with the destruction of her father's power over her her immortality had been severed as well. But, much like Beast Boy, as the years went on she found herself almost stuck in time.

The two had discovered their blessing and curse within years of each other and had bonded over it. What else could they do? Though it was hard to accept, together they learned to come to terms with their fate and prepared themselves for the inevitable future before them. And the one promise they made was that they would remain by each other's side. They would embrace every wonderful and terrible moment of time in its entirety together. Together they watched their friends' time come to an end. They watched generations come and go, trends thrive and die, the Earth change and replenish and die again and again. And throughout it all the only constant was them, their promise, and the connection they'd built over the eons.

"Do you ever think about them? Our team?"

"To be honest, that whole part of our life feels like a dream at this point." She put her hood backup. "It was a long time ago."

"A _really_ long time ago." He fixed the pack on his back and shook off the melancholy that always accompanied memories of the past. He flipped his hood up to match hers and said, "Well let's get out of here. I'm dying for some water and live plants."

She nodded and opened a large portal for them to pass through. She reached out and grasped his calloused hand with her own. "Ready?"

He kissed her wrist lovingly. "Ready."

Her eyes smiled and in they stepped. It didn't matter that everyone they'd loved and cared for had passed on as had many of their subsequent generations. It didn't matter that all they had ever known had faded away in years long passed. It didn't matter that they had no idea how long they would live or if they'd manage to witness the end of the universe. As long as they had each other they would never be alone.

**The End**


End file.
